


Stars

by demonhunterknight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Keith Stargazes and Lance joins him.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part, I'll update when I can.

Keith stared up at the stars, searching for answers in the glittering constellations of this solar system. 

 

Despite the assured safety of this planet, with inhabitants sworn to a pacifist lifestyle and no Galra ships in sight, his paranoia crept up on him, seizing him just as he was drifting off next to Lance. 

 

Lance. Kind, generous, selfless, everything that Keith wasn’t, everything he never thought he was desperate for until he’d seen those blue eyes. He wasn’t perfect, and his bravado annoyed him to no end, but he loathed to find his love waking in tears, or not sleeping at all, or hissing in pain when he landed wrong on his left shoulder. 

 

Lance didn’t need any more stress. Hell, he was set to break as he was - if Keith suddenly tore down his immaculate walls and spilled his secrets to him, it might just do the job. 

 

So he’d run. Left the strangely decorated palace bedroom, his boyfriend sleeping soundly under warm covers, vaulted the balcony and found a secluded part of a forest to stargaze through. 

 

His tracker remained on, though, despite the warnings his brain screamed at him to turn it off, who could be listening, who's there? But it was worth it to spare Lance - if woke up alone in bed again, Keith didn’t want him to worry. 

 

But even out here, staring at constellations he didn’t know existed previously in a vaguely green sky, he doesn’t feel entirely whole. Emotions spun his thoughts into messes of worry, and he was falling again, letting go of his security because he couldn’t fucking control it- 

 

Thankfully, his mind threw him a rope, and the mantra his mother had uttered over and over during their sparring sessions replayed in her war-hardened, honeyed voice. 

 

“Never let them see your feelings.”

 

If he let himself slip a little further from reality and into his dreams, he could see her face; blurred with the loss of memories over time, but clear enough to see the similarity in their eyes. He could feel her firm grip around him as she hugged him with all the care a mother should have, before straightening up and handing him his knife. 

 

“Again, darling.”

 

It was the way it had always been, closed off from the world, observing how others lived their lives as he barely scraped through exams and only survived for the exhilaration of flying. 

 

For so long, all he had was that excitement, and it was hard to let go of that addiction now that he was a respected Paladin. He had to watch what he said, what he did, because he was an example to others now, and if he fucked up it would affect the whole team, not just him. If he was honest with himself the only reason he hadn’t snapped and punched one of those dumb leaders yet was purely Lance. His winks, jokes, smiles and laughter kept him sane during the parades, and the squeeze of his hands. 

 

the weight if the world crumbling around him, and

 

now as a paladin of Voltron he had to lead the black lion,

 

he never wanted this, it was to much, 

 

he would rather be back in red with Shiro in charge... Shiro.... 

 

Now that he was gone there was nothing anyone could do, 

 

Allura said they'd get him back... But how.... 

 

He looked at the the stars one last time and then he saw it, a small flicker of light dashing through the vast open space. 

 

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing out here in the cold?” 

 

Keith spun around at the speed of his lion to see Lance, shadowed eyes and tired gaze. His hair, mussed by sleep yet still gorgeous in that unique way of his, glimmered a little in the pink tinted moonlight. 

 

He stammered, fighting down a blush. “I- I- You should be-“

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He smiled softly and closed his eyes, and Keith had no choice but to follow suit, face turned up to the skies. 

 

“Make a wish.”

 

He wished for his brother, and he wished for Lance. 

 

Keith stared at lance watching him stare up at the night sky, suppose he was to tell him, tell him all of his secrets, fears and hopes… no… Lance would break, he was already holding onto so much… No… he wasn't going to put so much upon his shoulders… he would keep it to himself…

“What are you staring at?” Lance asked smirking. Keith felt his cheeks redden and he looked down.

“N-Nothing…” He trailed of and he felt a hand go up to his chin and was suddenly looking Lance right in the face.

“Are you keeping secrets from me?” Lance asked increduosly.


End file.
